Queens and kings
by hardyyun
Summary: Everyone considered Blair as the queen, but who was the king? Chuck of course, but what happens when his queen isn't Blair? Even worse what if his queen turns out to be Dan Humphrey? Disclaimer: I don't own this TV show


Everyone considered Blair as the queen, but who was the king? Chuck of course, but what happens when his queen isn't Blair? Even worse what if his queen turns out to be Dan Humphrey?

"You may be a Queen, Blair. But you are not _my_ queen." I walked out of her party. I was tired of her using me as a power play. I wasn't having it anymore. I went home to find Dan sitting by my door. He had roses in his lap and a bag sitting beside him. The conversation we had earlier that week popped in my head.

" _Blair is a completely spoiled brat who doesn't appreciate you." "Oh and you do?" "Yes" Chuck had just had another fight with Blair and he had stormed away. Dan had caught him and asked him if he was okay. Chuck had opened up to him yet again. There was just something about Dan that made Chuck trust him. Maybe it was the fact that he had little to no friends, so anything he told him wouldn't really be in danger of getting out. That was when they had the conversation about Blair not deserving him. After Dan had said he appreciated Chuck, he kissed him. It was slow and heart stopping. Chuck kissed back if only for a second before gently pushing Dan away. "Despite what you believe, I am still with Blair."_

"What are you doing here?" I ask as I open my door. He gets up and stands outside my door holding the bag and flowers. He hands the roses to me and then the bag. Inside there was a clear/blue vase. "I got you the flowers, but I didn't think you'd have a place to put them." I smile a bit as I walk to my kitchen table and lay them down. "Yes, but that still doesn't explain why you are here." I watch Dan close my door and come inside. "I'm sure it's pretty obvious about why I am here." I distract myself by filling the vase with some water and putting the roses in it. "Is it because you still think Blair isn't enough for me?" This causes Dan to laugh a bit "I uh… I never said that, but yeah sure." I take a seat on my couch as I reply to Dan "Well I broke up with her today." Dan rose his eyebrow at me "Wh… wait really?" He asks.

He sits down beside me and I nod. "Do you need to talk about it?" I shrug "We had a fight, per usual, I told her she isn't my Queen." "But why did you break up?" I look over at the flowers then back at Dan "I wish I could say it was entirely from Blair being… well Blair, but… you had a play in it." This makes Dan grin. He is silent, so I speak "Well are you going to kiss me now or shall I make the move this time?" He laughs and moves closer. He slides a hand on my cheek and brings my lips to meet his. As we kiss he moves so I am on my back and he is on top of me. He moves his lips to my neck at the same time he moves his hand down to my thigh. I let out a small moan as he rubs his hand up and down my thigh. He continues teasing me with his kisses on my neck and collarbone as well as his wondering hands. "Dan" I murmur in his ear "please." He moves his hand down my pants and starts slowly stroking me. I give a low moan as I close my eyes. He stops only for a brief moment to rid me of my shirt.

Then he has his hand back down my pants stroking me in a slightly faster speed. He is trailing kisses down my body and as much as I want him to continue, I have a need to be inside of him. I take control and push him roughly onto the floor. He lets out a grunt of pain before I crawl on top of him. I begin kissing his neck and stripping him of clothes as fast as I can. When he is down to nothing but boxers I rub my erection against his. Suddenly we both are in a frenzy to have each other. Moments after I'm naked he has me bent over my couch and is slowly entering me. The pain is taken over by how horny I am. "Just fuck me." I say with gritted teeth. He shoves the rest of himself into me and I let out a loud moan of shock.

Shivers overtake my whole body as he slides in and out of me. It takes a moment before we find a pattern that feels the best. Between his kisses on my neck, his hand that is jacking me off, and him fucking me, we finish quickly. I roll myself onto my couch leaving Dan to catch his breath on the floor. After my heart rate returns closer to its normal speed I flip over and look down at Dan. I slide the back of my hand over his chest to get his attention. He smiles up at me before taking my hand in his. We lay there without a word and eventually I fall asleep.


End file.
